


Suited as Yourself

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2019 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brainwashing, Diapers, F/F, Hypnosis, Kigurumi, Suiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Nero wakes up to find herself dressed in a Kigurumi mimicking her Christmas uniform. And there's only one hag-like fox that could be behind it.
Series: December Batch 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605952
Kudos: 7





	Suited as Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> For Anailater.

Another day in Chaldea passed, with nothing of note happening this time around. No incidents, no tasks that had to be done, and no troubles in the timestream that would cause trouble for the Servants under the organization's command. This meant that they could do whatever they wanted, and most of them spent their time having fun and relaxing.  
  
Most of them being the operative word. Some of them were scheming. For a long time, at that. By the time everyone else was asleep, the scheming Servants were still up, concocting their next big master plan.  
  
And unfortunately for a certain blonde emperor, she'd find that she was next in line to be the victim of one of those plans, as she was quietly pulled away during the night...  
  
\---  
  
"Umu... Umu..." The soft snores left Nero's lips as she started tossing and turning in her bed, yawning as she felt the soft covers around her forcing her to a level of warmth that didn't feel too comfortable, causing her to try and grab them and toss them onto the floor in a frustrated fashion...  
  
Only to find out that there weren't any covers on her. In fact, she was sleeping in the practical nude. Yet, why did it feel like she was being squished on all sides by something unfathomably soft? It just didn't make sense.  
  
"Hmmmmmm..?" The roman emperor muttered as she slowly rubbed at her eyes to try and figure out what was going on, stopping mid-rub as she pulled her hands forward to examine them. They weren't her hands, or at least not in texture. They felt way harder than hands should, so... What were they, exactly?  
  
Nero sat up in her bed, only to hear the signature sound of something pushing inward with a slight crinkle. It felt as if she was wearing something around her waist that had the same kind of overall feel as if she had strapped a pillow between her thighs... But that didn't make sense at all, so it had to be something else.  
  
With her strange hands, the blonde emperor reached down to touch her butt. The crinkling sound repeated as she pushed her hard hands up against it, causing her mind to slowly piece things together. She had gained an inkling of knowledge about this type of garment after she had been summoned, now if only she could figure out what exactly the word was.  
  
"You're looking for 'Diaper', you silly girl." A voice echoed from the foot of the bed, prompting the blonde to turn her head to face the owner. And the moment that they locked eyes was the moment that the red-clad Servant jumped forward, fist straight towards the stranger's face.  
  
"You hag! You're the one who put me in this humiliatingly childish outfit? Have you no shame or dignity!?" Nero wasn't exactly pleased with how things had turned on, especially as she cutely tumbled on the bed instead of properly flying towards the woman that she wanted to beat.  
  
The fox, Tamamo no Mae, laughed at the sight of the girl on the bed. "I have plenty of dignity, you insane emperor. I just want to ruin yours, so I can have Master all for myself!" She cackled as she snapped her fingers, causing a full-sized mirror to appear at the foot of the bed to show the blonde what exactly she was like at this point...  
  
To say that she was speechless was an understatement. She was wearing a stiff-looking Kigurumi outfit that seemed to be an oversized exaggeration of the time she wore a Santa outfit. Not to mention, the proportions were all wrong! She wasn't anywhere near close to that stumpy, she was full-figured and she could handle herself! "You're playing a cruel trick on me, Fox! Let me out of this thing, this instant!"  
  
"Hohoho! Why would I do that, when you're my main rival for Master's affections? I know the kind of looks you get from your dear 'Praetor', but those are supposed to be for me! I can't have you take that chance away from me! But with such a horrendous outfit, and with that bulge between your legs, there's no way you'll win!" The Caster continued to laugh as the tones in her voice quickly grew malicious.  
  
Nero's eyes peeked down towards her waist once more, as she noticed the thigh-spreadingly large bulge near her crotch. In fact, it covered her waist, her thighs, and her crotch... It was soft, almost thought-consumingly so. The more she started pushing her gloved fists up against it, the more she felt it soaking up her current train of thought. Almost like the diaper was treating her thoughts like something wet it needed to absorb...  
  
The more she focused on her padding, the less she noticed the fox sneaking around the bed with something held in her hands. Something large with a hole specifically designed for the emperor's head to go through. Only as she got right behind the bed, where she had the perfect position to let everything fall into place, did she drop the object straight onto her rival.  
  
Her surprised cries were quickly cut off by the hollow inside of the head-shaped object that had been dropped on her. "Pull this stupid thing off me, Fox! I will not... not..." Her protests were silenced as she suddenly grew intimately focused on the eyes of the outfit, gasping a little as the heat in her loins began to flare up...  
  
"Ehehehe, here's the main part of the outfit kicking into high gear. I'm glad Da Vinci wanted to help me out with this so that you wouldn't be able to resist what comes next..." Tamamo laughed and grinned from ear to ear, as a bunch of noise started filling up the padded Christmas-clad emperor's head...  
  
Specifically, the noise of her own singing from around Christmas time. Where she twirled around like a dummy, eagerly cheering for the holy night to come. The more she listened to herself, the more her eyes dimmed, and the more she started following along to the words. When one entered her ear, the equivalent word left her lips, until she was instinctively singing the song, a bright smile and a happy brainwashed expression lingering on her face...  
  
It came to a point where she couldn't sit down any longer! She needed to let the Christmas spirit free! She needed to let people know how wonderful she felt! To that end, Nero jumped off the bed and started twirling around like a big dummy, her oversized and exaggerated fake head spinning in turn as she continued singing on the inside, acting like it was the holy night...  
  
"Oohohohohohoho! Wow, this worked even better than expected!" Tamamo continued her laughing as she slapped her knee, her tails swinging in the air as she started thinking about how she could take this further, already plenty pleased with the humiliation that she would experience once she broke free from her hypnosis...  
  
Then it struck her, and her smile grew at least another few sizes. She had a wicked plan in mind, one that wouldn't break her free from her new trance that easily...  
  
\---  
  
"Hashire sore yo~"  
  
It had barely been an hour, but even after Tamamo returned to Nero's room, that padded dork was still dancing around in her self-shaped outfit. It'd still make anybody laugh, especially if they knew what she was really like, and the fox struggled to hold back a giggle as a result.  
  
The guest she brought, on the other hand, was much less kind. "Ahahahahaha! So this is what happened to that roman bitch? Geez, and I thought you were joking when you dragged me along!" The pink-haired Lancer, Elizabeth Bathory, was laughing up a storm as she watched the Christmas-clad idiot continue to twirl and spin around.  
  
"She's become quite something, after what I asked Da Vinci to do for me. Isn't she lovely? No more of that bratty, Master-stealing nonsense from her. Just the dance of a fool that will never stop, not for a second. In fact, she'll think it's Christmas when it's time for the world to end! She's that firmly and thoroughly brainwashed, ohohoho!" Tamamo let her laugh slip out as she looked to the smaller dragon-like girl. "If you want, you can keep her. Get her out of my hair. I know you're the annoying type too, so you'll get a kick out of her."  
  
Liz shot a glare towards the fox before huffing. "Hmph! Well, she'll make a lovely decoration when I start my concert! I'm sure Master will love it, I've reserved special tickets specifically for them!" She seemed almost proud as she walked over to the twirling idiot, joining her in her song just to train her vocals.  
  
"...A concert for Master, you say?" The fox muttered under her breath as she leered towards the pair. And she had thought she would be done with underhanded tactics after this. She thought she might even have the Master all to herself...  
  
No matter. She could prepare another outfit, to eliminate the new thorn in her side...


End file.
